The Force Inside
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Its that one scene in Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith when this idea popped into my head. Something long since forgotten stirs within Anakin's heart deep beneath the surface of evil! Can it save Anakin? And Did Anakin ever really love Padme?


**Summary: **Its that one scene in Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith when this idea popped into my head. Something long since forgotten stirs within Anakin's heart deep beneath the surface of evil! Can it save Anakin? And Did Anakin ever really love Padme?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin of star wars...

**"The Force Inside."**

**by: **Pampers Baby Dry.

Anakin Skywalker's hand squeezed the throat of his former Master, Friend, Brother and fellow Jedi; Obiwan Kinobi. Obiwan gasped for breath as he stared into the face of Anakin, his features darkened by the Dark side of the force. Anakin stared down at Obiwan, his yellow-red tinted eyes seemed to glow, but as he locked eyes with his former Jedi Master, something stirred deep within his heart, something that was overlooked long ago. Anakin's movements stilled, and that was all Obiwan needed to get away from him, with a swift kick in the stomach he flipped Anakin over him, his light saber came down, and hit nothing. Anakin doged the saber, and jumped delivering a kick to Obiwan knocking him back a bit. Obiwan delivered his kick and Anakin's back hit the floor with a resounding bang. Durning this both lost their light sabers, as they look at each other their breath coming in hard they called them back ready to continue, Obiwan recieved his first and with a slashing motion his saber came down on Anakin, but was stopped by his light saber.

**(A/N:** ok this is were they go into yoda's and the lord seth dudes fight, but we are going to continue the scene my way from here and screw the rest of the movie this is the rest!

The buzzing sound of the sabers against eachother flowed through the ears of the two former comrades, Anakin's back lay on the floor, his eyes lay locked with the older Jedi Master above him, and once again that same feeling deep with in him stirred, it was a familiar one, but a confusing one in the least. He could not recall where or when he felt it the first time, he had forgotten it even exsisted! Until now.

All movement stalled in Anakin's body. Padme came to his mind, oh how he loved her! He was to have a child, he needed the dark side of the force to save her from the death while through child birth. With this thought his body functions moved once again, ignoring the strange feeling in his heart. With a kick to Obiwan's stomach and a great leap away, Anakin now lay standing.

Obiwan saw the emotions in his eyes in the small moment Anakin stopped moving, he saw the hidden emotion swimming deep in the those molten orbs that no longer belonged to his apprientice, the eyes he always looked forward to seeing everyday. But he also saw the emotion being hidden once again, by the anger inside of him. He stood on the other side of the board walk no more then a few feet away from the chosen one who is destined to defeat the Sith, but that now seems to be wrong, could the prophacy have been read wrong? maybe Master yoda was right.

"Why do you do this, Anakin" said Obiwan Kinobi as he stared at the young adult before him, the darkness that was slowly taking control of his heart began to show more and more everysecond that past. Anakin stared darkly at Obiwan.

"I'm doing this for Padme, and to bring peace to my galaxy!" he exclaimed as he ran at Obiwan his light saber coming down on the Jedi Masters.

"Your Galaxy! For Padme! What a fool you are young Anakin, to think this is the best way to bring peace and life" grunted Obiwan as Anakin pushed against his saber harder.

"I will do anything to protect Padme from dieing, I can not live with out her! I love her!"

"Are you sure she is the one you love and can not live with out or is it another" said Obiwan as he kicked Anakin clear across the room, with using the force he called Anakin's Saber to him. Anakin breathed hard as he stared at his former Master, what was he talking about? Of course it was Padme he loved and could not live with out, what is Obiwan talking about.

"Of course it is, their is no other" Anakin's voice was dark. Slowly his voice began to sound more and more like a dark purr.

"Are you sure, maybe you should look deep with in your heart for the answer Anakin, You might find the answer to the confusion I sense from you" said Obiwan as he looked at the highlight of his day, but by the minute that seems to be changing. Anakin looked at Obiwan, his confusion taking place on his face. The strange feeling came back. What was it? And why did it only come when looking at Obiwan? Obiwan slowly walked towards Anakin. Anakin did not noticed as he grew more and more confused by this feeling. Slowly Obiwan came to stand before Anakin and lifted his hand and layed it on his cheek. Anakin jolted from the knew form of heat the took place on his cheek. Anakin unconsiously leaned against the warm hand.

_So warm, _he thought as his eyes closed. A content sigh left the young Jedi's lips. Obiwan Kneeled before Anakin so they were at eye level. Obiwan saw the reaction, and he was sure that Anakin didn't even know he was doing it.

"Anakin are you doing this for Padme" he said in a soft voice, his breath ghosted over Anakin's face. Anakin shivered in pleasure from the heat. And unknown to him he was giving the answers to his confusion.

"No" Anakin said, his mind registered what he had said, if it was not for Padme then who was he doing this for? The confusing emotion seemed to blossom from his heart pushing the dark force away. Suddenly he began to remember times when he was alone with Master Obiwan, where he would train with him, just talk to him, and sometimes just stare, in those times he was happy, because he knew he would never lose his Master. Was Obiwan the one he was doing this for? Did he not want to lose Obiwan? Did he not want to lose all those great times he shared with him? He could remember a time when he couldn't wait to see Obiwan again after a hard day of training. Obiwan. At his name the feeling in his heart blossomed even more.

"Who are you doing this for?" asked Obiwan in a soft voice. Anakin opened his eyes and stared at the molten brown pools that were Obiwan's eyes. Anakin had found the answer to the confusion, and Obiwan could sense it.

"You" he said in a whisper, as his eyes roamed the Master Jedi's face with care remembering every outline every wrinkle on his Masters face.

"Then please Anakin, stop this" he said as he moved his face closer to Anakin's "stop this madness, don't dwell into the darkside of the force, please" Anakin stared deeply into Obiwan's eyes, the pleading for him to stop in those eyes would make even the bravest men cry, but Anakin didn't. He nodded his head.

"I'll stop Master Obiwan, I'll stop for you" he whispered, he brought his face forward and touched his lips to his Masters. A spark went through Anakin's body, and slowly a warmth grew from his chest were it had been blossoming over time. He broke from the

kiss and stared into Obiwans eyes.

"I love you Obiwan" he whispered, a soft smile spread across Obiwan's face.

"And I you young Anakin"

Outside of the building they were on and off the planet, all the war stopped and all those on the Sith's side were defeated. Yoda stood with a smile on his face, so the other half of the prophacy has been done, no one knew of the other half of it, only Yoda and slowly he spoke it to the wind, sending it through the galaxy for others to hear.

_The chosen one will almost gain the Darkside of the Force,_

_But will be stopped by one that stood beside him from the beginning of his journey,_

_His love for this person with stop all war and bring peace to the galaxy._

**FIN!**

**A/N: **Ok so the ending was corny, but I like it for that reason, I have a Question and only one. What in the hell is the freakin force anyway? I've asked a lot of people this and they don't answer it, arg! its annoying sometimes. Anyway I apologize if there are any spelling errors or grammer errors, but I'm like writing this at 2:48 at night, so you can kinda understand becasue I can hardly keep my eyes open, I bet your all wondering why I wrote this at such a time, well its because I didn't want to forget it so i had to write it right away, well anyway please leave a review! See yha.

**Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
